marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Guardians of the Galaxy (film)
Guardians of the Galaxy is an upcoming film made by Marvel Studios and will be the tenth main installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the fourth in Phase Two. The original concept for the Guardians of the Galaxy, which dates back to 1969, focused on a team of superhumans and extraterrestrials dedicated to the safeguarding of the Milky Way Galaxy. However, studio chief Kevin Feige said that the new film would focus on the more recent 2008 version of the team, rather than the original. The film stars Chris Pratt as Star-Lord, Zoe Saldana as Gamora, Dave Batista as Drax the Destroyer, Bradley Cooper as the voice of Rocket Raccoon, and Vin Diesel as the voice of Groot. It is planned to be released on August 1, 2014. Synopsis Marvel’s Guardians of the Galaxy expands the Marvel Cinematic Universe into the cosmos, where brash adventurer Peter Quill finds himself the object of an unrelenting bounty hunt after stealing a mysterious orb coveted by Ronan, a powerful villain with ambitions that threaten the entire universe. To evade the ever-persistent Ronan, Quill is forced into an uneasy truce with a quartet of disparate misfits — Rocket, a gun-toting raccoon; Groot, a tree-like humanoid; the deadly and enigmatic Gamora; and the revenge-driven Drax the Destroyer. But when Peter discovers the true power of the orb and the menace it poses to the cosmos, he must do his best to rally his ragtag rivals for a last, desperate stand — with the galaxy’s fate in the balance. Cast *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Wyatt Oleff as a young Peter Quill. *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Vin Diesel as Groot *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice) **Sean Gunn as Rocket Raccoon (motion capture) ***Oreo as the basis for Rocket Raccoon's movements and expressions *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser *Josh Brolin as Thanos **Sean Gunn as Thanos (motion capture) *Michael Rooker as Yondu *Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan/The Collector *Ophelia Lovibond as Carina *Glenn Close as Commander Irani Rael *John C. Reilly as Rhomann Dey *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Djimon Hounsou as Korath the Pursuer *Alexis Denisof as The Other *Peter Serafinowicz as a Nova Corps Officer *Laura Haddock as Meredith Quill *Melia Kreiling as Bereet *Robert Firth as Dr. Fitz *Alexis Rodney as Moloka Dar *Janis Ahern as Peter Quill's grandmother *Marianna Dean as Peter Quill's aunt *Lindsay Morton as Meredith Quill's best friend *Ralph Ineson as a Ravager *Spencer Wilding as Mean Guard *Sean Gunn as Kraglin *Marama Corlett as a to-be-confirmed character *Enzo Cilenti as a to-be-confirmed character *Gregg Henry as a to-be-confirmed character *Stephen Blackehart as a to-be-confirmed character *Stan Lee will have a cameo in the film.http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=52456 *Nathan Fillion will have a cameo in the film.http://www.hypable.com/2014/04/07/nathan-fillion-guardians-of-the-galaxy-cameo/HOT SCOOP: ‘Guardians of the Galaxy’ News: Nathan Fillion’s Cameo Revealed! (SPOILER) *Lloyd Kaufman will have a cameo in the film.Exclusive Cannes Interview: Lloyd Kaufman on Nuke ‘Em High Appearances Locations *Earth **Missouri‏‎ *Chitauri Space *Kyln *Knowhere **Collector's Museum *Morag **Temple Vault *X (mentioned) *Xandar *Keystone Quadrant (mentioned) **Halfworld (mentioned) Events To be added Items *Infinity Stones **Orb *Star-Lord's Helmet *Hadron Enforcer *Universal Weapon *Quad Blasters Sentient species *Celestials *Centaurians *''Flora colossus'' *Humans *Kree *Luphomoids *Sakaarans *Xandarians *Zehoberi Creatures *Raccoons Vehicles *Milano *Star Blaster *Warbird *Necrocraft Organizations *Nova Corps *Guardians of the Galaxy *Elders of the Universe *Ravagers Production In June 2012, numerous sources claimed that Marvel Studios' mystery 2014 project was ''Guardians of the Galaxy ''and that a script had already been written by Nicole Perlman. Filming began around July 6, 2013SDCC '13: Marvel Reveals AVENGERS: AGE OF ULTRON, Guardians Cast, More under the working title of "Full Tilt", with pre-shoots starting on June 24, 2013.GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY Theory: What Does "Full Tilt" Mean and is the Production Company a Plot Clue? Filming Filming began around July 6, 2013 under the working title of "Full Tilt", with pre-shoots starting on June 24, 2013.On August 11, 2013, filming began at London's Millennium Bridge. On October 12, 2013, Gunn tweeted that filming had completed. Music *Blue Swede *Norman Greenbaum Videos Guardians of the Galaxy Trailer|Guardians of the Galaxy Trailer Guardians of the Galaxy - Trailer 2|Guardians of the Galaxy Trailer #2 Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy 15 Second Trailer Teaser|Teaser Trailer Guardians of the Galaxy Comic-Con 2013 Interview - Kevin Feige, Marvel Studios President|Interview - Kevin Feige Guardians of the Galaxy Comic-Con 2013 Interview - James Gunn|Interview - James Gunn Guardians of the Galaxy Comic-Con 2013 Interview - Djimon Hounsou & Benicio del Toro|Djimon Hounsou & Benicio del Toro Guardians of the Galaxy Comic-Con 2013 Interview - Michael Rooker & Dave Bautista|Michael Rooker & Dave Bautista Guardians of the Galaxy Comic-Con 2013 Interview - Lee Pace & Karen Gillan|Lee Pace & Karen Gillan Guardians of the Galaxy Comic-Con 2013 Interview - Chris Pratt & Zoe Saldana|Chris Pratt & Zoe Saldana NYCC Guardians of the Galaxy - Will Michael Rooker Be a Guardian?|Will Michael Rooker Be a Guardian? Who Are the Guardians of the Galaxy?|Who Are the Guardians of the Galaxy? Guardians of the Galaxy - Meet Groot|Groot Guardians of the Galaxy - Meet Gamora|Gamora Guardians of the Galaxy - Meet Drax|Drax the Destroyer Guardians of the Galaxy - Meet Rocket|Rocket Raccoon Guardians of the Galaxy - Meet Peter Quill|Star-Lord References External Links * * Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Phase Two Movies